Prom Planning Committee
by Victoria Breckon
Summary: Prom Season is among William McKinley High School, and everyone has their ideas on how it should be. But will sacrifices be made to make this the best- and more memorable- prom McKinley has ever seen?


"Yes. Oh, yes, that will be perfect. But the color scheme? Yes, indigo and silver would be lovely, but how about we tone down the indigo and add a shimmer to the silver? Kapiche? Yes, yes, it will look better. Oh, hello Miss Wondershaw!" Kurt straightened in his chair as the prom committee coordinator walked in the door, looking a little haggard and lugging around a tote that was stretched and stuffed with various Prom magazines. As the magazines were unloaded, Kurt grabbed multiple ones and also some of his own that he had brought from his leather satchel.

The meeting began with the various ideas from students; Kurt eyed Rachel Berry across the table. She was sitting straight, much like him, with a perky smile on her face, her perfect cheekbones rising and her eyebrows askew in polite interest. Like him, however, she had many ideas on how _their_ prom should be run.

"Miss Wondershaw, if I may?" Rachel interrupted the boring conversation of napkin decorations with her pert voice.

"Oh, here we go, it has to have the gold-star rating." Kurt mumbled to Blaine, leaning back in obvious interest now that his cohort—and his biggest competition for grand prom ideas—faced her peers with excitement. "I would just like to make it known that prom isn't just another dance—"

"It's not?" an unfortunate freshman asked.

Rachel's eyes grew to the size of the Tony Awards. "No, of course not!" She threw up her hands and launched, full tilt, into her explanation of prom. "Prom is the magical night where girls—"Kurt cleared his throat uncomfortably. "—and boys, where girls and boys have their greatest dreams come true. Prom is like a big celebration before school ends with all of your closest friends. It's the last dance of your high school career, and everything needs to be perfect. If I have to mark off each item on the agenda—"

"We have an agenda?" Miss Wondershaw asked in a hushed mumble that did not go unnoticed by Rachel.

"An agenda?" Rachel questioned shrewdly; she looked ready to murder the prom coordinator who seemed less than thrilled to have her position.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, please." Kurt stood up and walked to the front of the table where his friend was performing deep breathing exercises to maintain her Zen. He turned and faced the committee with a porcelain glow; the students seemed to have adopted the same look and attitude as Miss Wondershaw. Everyone except Blaine seemed to be bored and slightly scared. Blaine gave his friends a thumbs up and took out his notebook for last-minute notes.

"Yes, Rebecca, we have an agenda—it's in Rachel's notebook and her half-crazed mind."

"Hey!"

"In order to have the greatest prom to date, as I am surprisingly with Rachel on how prom should be run, I believe we need to form separate committees and work on things individually so that we can accomplish more work. I would like to request permission that we—meaning Rachel and I—have final say on things. That means you, Miss Wondershaw." Kurt smiled at the coordinator who was nursing a water bottle filled with clear liquid to her lips. "Yes?"

"Yeah, sure, all those in favor of Rachel and Kurt as the heads of Prom?" Blaine raised his hand enthusiastically while the rest slowly put up their hands.

"Great!" Rachel exclaimed, nearly jumping with excitement. "Alright, so for the first order of business, that would be decorations. Our theme—Roaring Broadway—is going to need only the finest decorations. Now my dads and I own some of the very finest, vintage Broadway playbills—"

The evening continued in the same fashion. Rachel would propose an extravagant idea—and most of the time it was out of their budget—and Kurt would work out a budget-friendly compromise, where the group would, excluding Blaine, raise their hands to accept it in an air that suggested they could care less about Prom. After two hours of debate on table decorations, Miss Wondershaw was forced to take responsibility and adjourn the meeting as the library was closing. Rachel and Kurt hastily handed out tasks for the group to do and bring back for the next meeting. Rachel was to bring back ideas for decorations, Kurt for invitations/ decorations/ and Blaine for food. The various tasks of party favors, song suggestions, and photographers were passed out among the group. It was unanimously decided that the Glee Club would provide the entertainment. Quickly the library meeting room was emptied. Kurt, Rachel, and Blaine left together.

"Well, that was an eventful meeting, you two." Blaine said as he adjusted his satchel and linked his arm in Kurt's.

"It takes a force of only the finest, most talented people to pull something as memorable as prom together." Rachel said matter-of-factly.

"I second that notion." Kurt replied, smiling to his crazy prom co-head.

"Well, one thing that I know is for sure," Blaine told the two. "This is going to be the best prom McKinley High School has seen in a long time!"

Kurt was awoken with the startling buzz of his phone. He glanced at his clock, which read 5:45AM. He hastily unlocked his phone and answered with a groggy, slightly confused, "Hello?"

"Kurt! Hello, it's Rachel."

"Um, hello—do you know what time it is?"

There was a silence on the other end of the phone for a moment. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Just slightly."

"But I thought you said that you wake up early for your skin-sloughing regiment and—"

"Besides the point, Rachel. I'm going to try and say this in the nicest way possible, but what could you possibly want at 5:45 in the morning?"

Rachel giggled—actually _giggled—_on the phone. "Oh, sorry, Kurt. I just wanted to remind you to order the invitations after school. It's of the upmost importance that they're ordered today, because we're on a strict deadline as it is, and—"

"I know." Kurt mumbled through sleep. "I was planning on it. Thanks for the reminder." He hung up the phone and lay down again, attempting sleep. However, it was unsuccessful, and he decided he might as well be up for the day. His skin didn't exfoliate itself, after all.

He put on his slippers and robe and, after his pre-moisturizer, made his way up the stairs for breakfast. Burt was sitting at the table with a steaming cup of coffee. He raised his eyebrows at seeing his son up so early. "Well good morning, sleeping beauty."

"Good morning, dad." Kurt muttered, beginning to make himself a cup of tea.

"Why are you up so early?" Kurt filled him in on the details of his unfortunate call and soon settled down next to him with his tea and an organic omelet.

Burt laughed quickly in his throat before shaking his head. "Get used to it, Kurt. You sure you want to roommate with this girl?" Kurt chuckled softly before settling into his breakfast.

The news flashed with the usual forecast of the weather, the headlines, the pop culture news, and even the reruns of Sue's (unfortunate) Corner. However, a new thing was added to the bottom of the news screen. Across the bottom in a black bar were the names of local schools that were cancelled. William McKinley High School flashed across the screen.

"What?! No… No No No!" Kurt was suddenly wide awake as he stared at the screen.

"What is it?" Burt asked as he stood from the table, dawning his jacket and his shoes.

"I _have_ to order prom invitations today! Today is the last possible day I can do it." He then began to launch into an explanation about how they were on a strict deadline; he sounded sickly like Rachel.

"Well I'm going into work right now," Burt told him. "If you want to get dressed quickly, I can take you there before work. But we better do it soon. It'll be better to do it soon before the weather gets worse."

"But- _dad_-"Kurt exclaimed. "I'm not _suitable_ go out in public. I haven't even _moisturized!_"

"Listen, Kurt, do you need to get these ordered or not?"

"I do, but—"

"Then put on your big boy panties and let's get going. I need to leave, at the latest, in fifteen minutes. Now go get ready and we'll go."

"But _my hair_—"

"Will be fine." Burt finished for him. "Accessorize with one of those Guerra Italian hats you just bought, I don't care, let's just be ready to go in fifteen. You're wasting time as it is."

Kurt nodded and sighed and ran down the stairs, mentally cursing the weather and Rachel Berry and Prom in general. Nothing—or at least something as miniscule as the sake of _Prom_—was worth him going out into public looking less than his best.

"…And then I actually _went_ into town without showering, doing my hair, or moisturizing. Now, granted, I was wearing my new Guerra, but do you know how hard it is to accessorize boots with that?" Kurt brought his new steaming cup of tea to his lips as he talked to Blaine on the other line. "I'm pretty sure my dad was less than thrilled, but it's important to make a good first impression. And in order to make a good first impression, it's important to look your best."

"I completely agree." Blaine replied, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of his boyfriend and yet admiring his crazy tactics.

"I know one thing," Kurt said. "Is that Rachel Berry owes me one."

"Well, just know that Prom will be better with your input. You're going to be the best-looking one there. I know you'll make sure of it. Suffer today and it will pay off for later."

"You're right," Kurt agreed. "Well, it better be one hell of a prom."


End file.
